Voyager: The Delta Quadrant Adventure
by Shonetta
Summary: JC A short tongue in cheek story, post Endgame.


_Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures_

_Voyager: The Delta Quadrant Adventure_

Chatter and laughter filled a luxurious ball-room in one of San Francisco's finest hotels as many former crew members of the USS Voyager celebrated Harry's wedding to Libby. It was over three months now since Voyager had returned, but the return was still hot news, and there was no sign of media interest waning. Outside the hotel, reporters from all over the Federation were camped in hope of a story-scoop, and Voyager's former captain had unfortunately been cornered by a determined reporter as she left the lobby. When at last she returned to the ball-room, she found that her former first officer was on a balcony outside, talking to Tom and B'Elanna, and she skillfully avoided the Doctor, who was briskly making his way over to her, to join him.

"There you are," Chakotay said at her approach. "I've been looking for you all over."

"I got roped into an interview for Fed-Four," Kathryn explained.

"Let me guess," B'Elanna smiled. "They wanted to ask you about _Voyager: The Delta Quadrant Adventure_."

"Amongst other things," Kathryn answered. "I shouldn't really be saying this, but they told me, unofficially, that it will be announced top of the holo-adventure charts tomorrow. The rate of download has been unprecedented. Another record set by us."

"Really?" B'Elanna exclaimed. "I would never have thought it..."

"Why not?" Tom asked. "I mean, what more could a person want from a holo-adventure? It's got unexplored space, the Borg, macroviruses, Vidians, time-travel and Captain Proton. Not to mention over 170 adventures to choose from. I wouldn't be surprised if it becomes the most popular holo-adventure of all time."

"Now you're getting an ego like the Doctor's," B'Elanna teased.

Behind them, a waiter passed, carrying a tray of champagne filled glasses, and they caught Chakotay's attention. "I think this calls for champagne," he said.

"I second that," Tom smiled, also seeing the waiter. He turned in the direction of the young man and called to him. "Waiter! Over here..."

The waiter dutifully made his way over to them and they all eagerly took a glass of champagne.

When the young man had gone, Tom held up his glass. "Let's make a toast...to the Voyager years... and long may the journey inspire."

"To the Voyager years," Kathryn said, Chakotay and B'Elanna speaking in unison.

After taking a sip of the golden bubbly, B'Elanna spoke. "Have you tried any of the adventures, Admiral?"

"As a matter of fact I have," Kathryn replied. "Chakotay and I have sampled several."

"So have we," B'Elanna confessed. "To be honest, it's pretty much all we've been doing for the past couple of days."

"Then that explains our chart success," Chakotay jested.

"Hardly," B'Elanna laughed.

"What did you both think?" Tom asked. "I'm really impressed with it. There's some inconsistencies, I grant, but it was like we were back on the ship. Everything was exactly as I remember and I don't think anyone was out of character."

"It is pretty impressive," Kathryn said. "When Holoture first approached me about making a holo-adventure of our journey, I had a lot of reservations, especially in light of the Doctor's holo-novel, but when they told me that participants could only be fictional characters on the ship, and that they would make the adventures as accurate as possible, I warmed to the idea, especially after sampling a demo of the first adventure they called _Caretaker_."

"I like how a person can be an active participant or an invisible observer," Chakotay commented. "I tried an adventure called _Basics _as both participant and observer, and it worked wonderfully both times."

"Oh I loved _Basics_," Tom added. "I enrolled as an ensign and got to experience what happened from your perspective rather than from mine."

"I enrolled as an ensign in that one too," B'Elanna went on, "and got to accompany Tom in his shuttle...it was fantastic."

"I'm looking forward to trying more," Kathryn admitted.

"You'll love _Unimatrix Zero_," B'Elanna continued, "not sure about _Resolutions_. I mean, they make out like you and Chakotay are in love...not that you get up to much, but I don't know why they added it...nothing happens, except for a storm and an annoying monkey...although I suppose you were there a long time and we did battle the Vidians to get you medicine."

"For which we are eternally grateful," Kathryn smiled. "But sounds an interesting one." She cast a quick glance at Chakotay, addressing her former chief-engineer as she did so. "Chakotay and I in love, eh? Where would they get such an idea?"

"Exactly what I told Tom. But they've had you in love with a hologram and got you to kiss that creep Kashyk."

Kathryn laughed. "I allowed poetic license...to a degree."

"Then that would explain _Endgame_," B'Elanna said. "I mean, Chakotay and Seven?"

"A mere plot diversion," Chakotay smiled. "They had to give me and Seven something to do."

"But they could have given you something better...I mean, who is ever going to believe it?"

Tom was just about to speak when Harry approached. "Tom, B'Elanna, I'm sorry to have to drag you away, but Reg Barclay wants to speak to you both. I said I'd find you...you know how agitated he gets."

B'Elanna sighed. "We spoke to him only an hour ago. What can he want now?"

"Only one way to find out," Tom said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's leave the Admiral and Commander to mingle."

He smiled warmly at his former captain and first officer, then disappeared into the ball-room with his wife and Harry.

When they were gone, Chakotay turned to Kathryn, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Shall we mingle?"

Kathryn looked deep into his eyes, her own sparkling. "I'd rather stick with you."

"Might raise suspicions..."

Kathryn smiled. "About what...exactly?"

"About us."

Kathryn stepped closer, so close that she could feel Chakotay's breath on her face. "It might indeed."

"Ready for them to know?"

Kathryn sensually put her hand over his. "Ready for them to guess."

"I see," Chakotay smiled, dimples showing. "It might take some work...we have tried to persuade everyone for the past five years we're just friends."

"And sucessfully...I mean, how could Holoture possibly make out that we're in love?"

Chakotay laughed and gazed into Kathryn's eyes. "A kiss would be persuasive."

"Very," Kathryn whispered, bringing her lips within a fraction of his, "but let's relish our secret just a little longer."

Chakotay nodded, stepped back, and held out his hand to her. "Dance with me?"

Kathryn smiled and took his hand in hers. "I'd be honored."

With that, they put down their glasses and stepped into the ball-room.

THE END


End file.
